Snow White
by Manofsins
Summary: Christmas is coming (eventually) and read to find out how the Straw-Hats do it in style! LuxNa along with the crew. One-shot


Nami and Robin were going around town looking for a hair salon since they wanted to get their hair done for the holidays. The crew landed on a winter island, the first one since they left Chopper's home island,  
Sakura Kingdom. The townsfolk were setting up decorations for Christmas and New Year's, although they were none too happy. It hasn't snowed in the entire season yet and everyone, including the crew wanted to have a beautiful white Christmas. So, while Nami and Robin are looking around for a hair salon for plans they came up with the crew, Franky and Usopp were busy building something for the plan, Sanji went to local restaurants to see what they make for Christmas and make some (read: a lot) for the crew, Zoro and Brook went to find a good Christmas tree for their ship, Luffy was on guard duty, asleep, and Chopper was walking around town feeling dejected since he hasn't seen snow at this winter island and was completely unaware of the crew's plans.

At last Robin and Nami found a hair salon that dyes hair as well.  
"Finally," Nami groaned while massaging her feet since she was walking around in 7.62 cm heels. Robin chucked. "Are you sure you want to do this? The dye they use will last for a while and it doesn't wash off."  
Robin asked. "Of course I want to do this! Besides it will give me some change after always having the same orange long hair." Nami exclaimed.  
On that note, They went inside to get their hair dyed and done, with a low, low, low, haggled price of 50 beri each for both, of course.

Meanwhile, Sanji is in a restaurant's kitchen looking at how they prepare a Christmas dinner. "So turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, carrots and peas, and creamed corn." Sanji mumbled while writing down the various dishes and how to prepare them. He wanted to make a feast fit for a queen, two queens in fact, Nami and Robin. He thought about how he wanted to make the best dinner possible for those two girls. He was thinking about making the gravy thick so when it accidently drips down their breast which would probably be partially bare, he got a slight nosebleed. The chef of the kitchen saw that and yelled at him out of his reverie, then Sanji furiously listened and wrote down everything to make the best dinner possible.

While Sanji was having a mad dash to get all the ingredients and begin making Christmas dinner since it was Christmas eve, Brook and Zoro are looking for the perfect tree. They had a hard time finding a good tree to take or any tree at all since they somehow got lost on their way to the forest. As they were bickering between themselves, they fell off the cliff they were on, into the very forest they were looking for. Well,  
at least fighting amongst ourselves isn t completely useless. Zoro pointed out. Brook agreed and off they went to look for the Straw Hat's Christmas tree.

Chopper, at this point in time, was in the infirmary. He was reading about new surgical techniques and technologies when he began to think about Christmas and how it isn t going to be a snowy one. If only he knew...

As the day wore on, everyone who went on the island, started to come aboard the ship. First, it was the ladies who sneaked into their quarters without Luffy, who was sleeping with his fishing rod out, and Chopper, who was still in the infirmary, see them. THey went to get ready for tonight since the town held a big Christmas festival every year and they wanted to look good for what is coming, since none of the crew knows...

Sanji came second, with a bag of ingredients over his shoulder, he went to begin making Christmas breakfast, lunch, dinner, and all the meals that are in between. He wanted to do it now since they will go to the festival at night and he doesn t know long it will be. Might as well do it now, since I am all rest and stuff. Sanji thought while cutting tomatoes.

Next came Usopp and Franky, they came out of the workshop and carried their little project up to the crow s nest to get it ready when the appointed time comes. They did it quietly so Luffy would wake up and Chopper wouldn t find out since this was for him.

Lastly, came Zoro and Brook dragging a beautiful evergreen tree and began to shove it down the hatch so they can put it in the aquarium, where they plan to put their gifts for each other and celebrate Christmas Day there.

Sanji came down with dinner and Luffy, being Luffy, woke up and ran down to eat with Chopper behind him. Soon after, Franky and Usopp came down too and began to decorate the tree with handmade, courtesy of Franky s excellent skill.

As everyone finished decorating the tree, they went to the top deck so they can go to the festival. Usopp ran to be the first one out and waited for all the guys to come when he exclaimed, Hissatsu Yuki Tenshi Boshi! He pulled a rope that was hidden and single cannon shot was heard. LIGHT UP! He yelled.

The sky was immediately lit up with a bright white light and something began to fall. All guys were looking at what was falling and saw that it was snow. Looks like we will have a white Christmas after all, Franky grinned. Chopper was so happy to see snow again and how it reminded him of his homeland that he began to cry.

The girls came out deck out in white dresses and shoes and wings, giving them a look of snow angels. Everyone saw the girls hair and they loved it. They had it dyed pure white to complete the look of snow angels.  
Nami went to her boyfriend s arms and so did Robin.

As they went into the town, Nami realized that it was past midnight and said to her boyfriend, Merry Christmas, Luffy. She kissed him deeply on the lips and whispered seductively in his ear, I ll give you your present when we come back, in our bed. The crew noticed that town was cheering because they finally got what they wanted, a snow white Christmas. 


End file.
